In the Heat
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: While stuck in a particually hot chute. Holly and Artemis have a little talk. Slight fluff and a kiss.


**In the Heat**

Summery: While stuck in a particular hot chute. Holly and Artemis have a little talk. Slight fluff and a kiss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, EC does... I'm just borrowing Artemis for a while... (Looks around, stuffing Arty into a closet) Yes... for a while.

Rating: G

**Authoress' Note:** Now... the whole Artemis/Holly shipping isn't really my thing. But whatever. I'm bored. It's 11:00PM and there is storm on the horizon. And I have nothing better to do. Besides sleep. I'm not tired. I started this with no idea what I'm going to write. So lets see what we come up with.

I have tried to keep them both as in character as I am able. I hope it's ok. Some of the things Artemis says he probably wouldn't say. But... he might... you never know. :P Also lets all pretend that Root didn't die in tOD huh? And Holly is still with LEP.

If you flame this... well I just don't know how to please you people. (dramatic sigh)

**--------------------------------------------------**

Opal Koboi had escaped. Again. And the team where back together to stop her. _Again._

Holly sighed and rested her forehead against the cruiser window. The cold glass cooling her hot skin.

It was hot in the chute the group where currently in and the air conditioner was broken. Artemis had tried to fix it but then gave up. Saying he needed better tools.

So, sweating like a pig and discarded of most of her clothes. The LEP Captain sulked around the bridge. Her white singlet sticking to her slim frame. It was wet in most places and felt _really_ uncomfortable.

Mulch was sprawled out in the sitting area. Complaining non stop about the heat and showing too much of his body for Holly's liking.

Root was with Mulch. Smoking (Holly did not know how the Commander could smoke in this heat) one of his cigars and trying to keep his temper in tact.

Butler. Well... Holly didn't know where the giant guard had wandered off to. The toilet maybe? Last she had seen of him was when he had been in talking to her.

The last and youngest member of the crew was in the back of the ship somewhere. Far as Holly knew.

Artemis had skulked off after trying and failing to fix the air conditioner. He seemed rather put out that he couldn't fix it and had obviously gone off to sulk.

Holly rolled her eyes and set off in the direction Artemis had taken a half hour ago. Him being the only source of entertainment on this oven of a ship.

"Artemis?" she called when she reached the end of the hallway.

No answer.

Three doors surrounded her. One, that stood in front of her at the very end of the hall, led to to the engine room. The one on her right opened up to a bedroom type thing. And the last one was a study.

A noise in the engine room made her smile and she opened the door.

"Artemis?" she called again.

The where footsteps and Artemis appeared from behind a bundle of wires. He had taken his shirt off and had it tied around his slim waist. He was as skinny as Holly had thought. But strangely enough. She found herself blushing at the sight.

"Is there a problem Holly?" asked the boy. Tapping a spanner against his right thigh.

Holly shrugged.

"Not really. I was just wondering where you went."

Artemis gestured to the place he had been hiding.

"I'm trying to fix the air conditioner. It's far too hot and I'll use what I can." he said lightly. "We'll get heat stroke if we continue to live in this sweltering temperature."

The elf nodded absently. Not paying attention. Artemis's body was far more interesting. Her hazel eyes swept over his lean chest. It was smudged with dirt and oil. Every inch of ivory skin was glistening with sweat. Holly felt herself flush deeper and she looked up at Artemis quickly.

He was watching her closely. His beautiful blue eyes half lidded with fatigue, but still intense. The fact that he was staring at her made the blush go even deeper.

"You should go have a cold shower." said Artemis suddenly. "You look over heated."

Holly realized that he was talking about her blush. He'd obviously mistaken it as the heat. Which was good. Juliet had said Artemis was clueless when it came to girls. Genius or no.

"I'm fine." she said.

Artemis shrugged.

"Suit yourself. While you're hear Holly, could you please help me?"

Holly nodded. Happy to able to stay.

"Sure ok."

Artemis smiled. One of his rare kind smiles that transformed his face and made Holly's heart skip a beat.

"Wonderful. This way. Watch your step." And he disappeared again, ducking behind the pile of wire. Holly following.

Artemis fell to his knees and reached into the opening in the air conditioner, looking at some wires. Holly watched quietly. Finding that observing Artemis doing something like fixing a machine entertaining. Very in fact. It made him or the more attractive.

Artemis shuffled closer and stuck almost all of his top half inside machine. Rising up onto his knees.

"Is that safe?" she asked.

"Yes." came the reply. "Why? Worried I might get hurt?"

There was humor in his cool tones and Holly scowled. He really knew how to push her buttons.

"So what if I am? It's normal to be worried for a friend."

Artemis emerged from the hole and looked up at her.

"Just a friend?"

Holly paused. Unsure of what to say. Artemis smiled and hit the machine with his fist. Shaking his head when it rumbled into life. He screwed the door shut and stood up. Whipping his hands on his pants. Stepping up to her he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I promise I'll look after my self." he said. "But I don't mind if you worry."

With that said, the human walked out of the engine room, proclaiming he was going to have a shower. Leaving Holly, standing alone next to the air conditioner. One hand on her cheek. A smile on her lips.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Ending Note: **Not much of an ending is it? (scowls) but when I finished this I could hardly keep my eyes open. So forgive its crappy quality. I have found that I like writing form Hollys POV. It lets me drool over Artemis. XD

Review if it pleases you.


End file.
